Changes
by AnimalLover32HaHa
Summary: A sims life is peaceful at first. Then when his wife dies in the bathroom, everything changes.........
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Everyone! This is my first fanfic, so R&R!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1:

Jacob was extremely handsome. He had shiny, silky, black hair and a flawless face. When he was 27, he was married to a gorgeous girl with wild, beautiful red hair and emerald green eyes that shone like the ocean. Her lips were thick and red and pouty.

The girl's name was Mira. Mira and Jacob were so happy together, and, for five long, blissful years, they had no children. Then, one day, Jacob got a call from his job as a real estate sales person.

Mira was pregnant with twins.

Jacob and Mira got the spare room in their little house ready for the big delivery day. They filled it with two cribs and some toys for their two girls. With Mira expectant, Jacob took some time off his job to prepare for the babies.

Finally, the call Jacob had been waiting for for two months came. Mira was giving birth! _What a miracle!_ Jacob thought. He was at the grocery store at the time, and he then rushed to the nearby hospital. He was at Mira's side the whole time.

Finally the time the two had been waiting for for so long was here. Jacob and Mira were holding two baby girls.

A miracle had occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thx to all those who read! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 2:

Mira and Jacob were thrilled at the two adorable twins.

"I'm thinking of a house, with lots of room to grow in for us _and_ the babies!" Jacob said to Mira while riding back from the hospital. They had decided to name the girls Rosie and Alexandria.

"I don't know, Jacob," Mira said to him. "moving now would be a very bold decision. Anyway, we don't have nearly enough simoleons to base ourselves in a new home."

"Then let's start a new savings account. We'll save up for a new home for us." Mira agreed to this.

The babies grew up to be four years old. Then one day Mira and Jacob called them over. "Children," Jacob said. "Your mother is pregnant with another little girl who will be your little sister." "Cool!" Rosie exclaimed. "A little sister?" Alex asked. "We've never had one of those before!"

Mira's pregnancy changed everything. Mira was ill while the baby was in her stomach, so she couldn't cook or clean for the rest of her family. Jacob, Alex, and Rosie had to cope with their selves. Jacob couldn't cook, so the family pretty much made their own meals. Mira was rushed to the hospital when she went unconscious while walking to the bathroom. Jacob got a call that Mira had to stay at the hospital for a few days.

At last, the call came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thx readers! By the way, this story is based on a sim family that I actually played! R&R!!!**

Chapter 3:

Jacob rushed Alex and Rosie and him to the hospital where Mira was. Jacob, holding the twins hands in each of his muscular ones, ran to Mira's hospital room. Once he burst open the door, he was astounded.

Mira's gorgeous red, fiery hair had lost its glamorous sheen. Her arms and neck were shriveled, and tubes were in her nose and arms. A nurse walked in.

"You must be Jacob. Aw yes, she spoke of you." She looked at the girls. She knelt down. "And these pretty little girls must be Rosie and Alex." She stood back up. Her smile was wiped off her face, only to be replaced by a forlorn frown. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." She directed this comment to Jacob. "Come with me. Little Rosie and Alex can wait in the waiting room." Jacob took Rosie and Alex and led them into the waiting room.

While walking to the waiting room, Alex said, "Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" "Nothing, Alex. Nothing at all." Jacob hated lying to her little girl, but she couldn't tell her that there was something wrong with her mommy. He didn't have the heart.

Once alone with the nurse in her office, Jacob asked, "Okay. What's wrong?" The nurse sighed and said………..


	4. Chapter 4

**Thx to the one review I got! You Rock! Pleez review this chapter too! **

Chapter 4:

"Mira is mortally injured. She can go at any time."

Jacob felt tears tickling at the corners of his eyes. "Is the baby okay?" he asked. "Yes, the baby is fine, but Mira is not." At the sight of Jacob's sobbing, she said, "I'm sorry. We did all we can do, but, unfortunately, she will be gone before the end of the year. We could only hold off the death, but we could not stop it."

Millions of thoughts raced through Jacob's mind at once. What will he tell Rosie and Alex? What will become of the little family after Mira's death? Why was Mira's time with him so short? "C-can I see h-her?" "Of course," the nurse said.

When Jacob walked in, Mira cried with joy. She spread out her thin, bony, feeble arms. Jacob ran over and cradled Mira in his arms. "Oh, Jacob," Mira whispered into Jacob's ear, "I have waited so long to see you again, even if it was one last time." Jacob looked at her shining, emerald eyes to see glimmering tears.

Jacob turned to the nurse. "Will we be able to take her home?" "Yes, after a few more tests and a little more care from the doctors. Then she is free to go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thx to those who reviewed! You are soooooo cool!!! PLEEZ R&R!!!!**

Chapter 5:

Jacob squeezed Mira's hand. "I…..I'll leave you in your peace," The nurse said. She walked out. Jacob was trying as hard as he could to hold back his tears.

"Mira," he said, "I love you, and nothing, not even death, can part us."

"I could not agree more, Jacob, however, when I go, I want you tot take care of Alex and Rosie."

Suddenly, the nurse walked in carrying a little baby in her arms. "This is your new baby girl." Mira looked at Jacob. "I'm thinking of the name of Anika,"

Jacob smiled. "I totally agree. Anika it is."

Jacob carried Anika while Mira rolled in a wheelchair alongside him. They went into the waiting room and showed the giggling, sparkling-eyed baby to the twin girls.

"Ooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" The twins exclaimed. "So cute!" Said Alex. "And cuddly, too!" Giggled Rosie. Jacob sighed and looked at Mira. Breaking the bad news to the twins was going to be harder than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**I LUV your reviews! Keep reading! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 6:

"Mira, I want you to go back to your room. I want to tell them myself." Mira merely glanced at him nervously and rolled out. She stopped halfway there and said, "Good luck to you, Jacob." She disappeared down the hall.

Jacob sighed sadly. "G-girls," He began, "Y-your m-mother is…… is…….. V-very, v-very s-sick. She'll l-leave us…….. S-soon………" Jacob instantly burst into tears. "Mommy's not gonna be okay, is she, daddy?" Rosie asked, tears filling her eyes. Jacob only sobbed harder and nodded.

Alex, now crying silently, asked, "How about Anika? Will she be okay? I-if m-mommy isn't gonna be around, what's the point of having one more reminder?"

"Y-yes, Anika i-is f-fine."

"B-but mommy's n-not?" Rosie asked.

"No, Rosie. No."

Rosie glared at the little giggling baby in her arms.

"Please, Rosie. Don't blame Anika. It's not her fault."

Rosie set Anika down on the chair. "Papa, can we see mommy? Can mommy come home with us?"

"Yes, we can see her, and in a few days, mommy can come home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thx to your reviews! I LUV them! Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 7:

Jacob led his two beautiful twins to Mira's hospital room while holding Anika. Mira cried out at the sight of the twins.

"MOMMY!!!!" Rosie and Alex yelled. They ran into their mother's arms and sobbed. The twins were sobbing with many emotions. The wept with joy at the sight of their mother alive. They wept with sadness, for their mother was dying. And last, they wept with physical and emotional pain, for the crying hurt their sides, and this may be the last they may ever see of their mother.

Mira held her two beloved twins to her for what seemed like months. She never wished to let go; she believed they'd be gone forever.

She pushed their little heads to her shoulder and felt her hospital dress become damp and heavy with tears. She pressed her nails into their heads, entwining her fingers in their hair. She wanted to take in every essence of her blood daughters before she passed.

"I'm sorry, visitor hours are over. Come back tomorrow and she will be ready to go." A thin, tinkling voice rang from the doorway. Jacob turned around and saw the nurse standing there. Jacob pulled the twins carefully away and locked Mira and him in an everlasting kiss. Time seemed to pause, and Jacob felt as though they were the only ones in the world.

"Excuse me? Sir? It's time to go," The nurse said again. "I love you Mira," He said as he pulled away. He only saw her emerald eyes shimmering with tears, delight, and love as he pulled away out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thx to those who reviewed!! R&R PLEEZ!!(I'm desperate********)**

Chapter 8:

_"Mira!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jacob ran towards Mira's crumpled body on the sidewalk. "No, Mira, please, no, don't leave me, I love you, please, PLEASE, breathe…….. For me…….." He tried to turn Mira's head around, but it simply fell back down onto the sidewalk. A man walked by. "Please, kind sir, my wife, Mira, she's dying……. Please, oh PLEASE, help me, call 911, I need help, I love her too much, show some compassion…… Please…" But the man simply grunted and said, "I don't care if your wife dies." He laughed. "She is not _my_ wife. Now, stop wasting your time over this ugly bitch, and be a man for once." He stepped over the dying Mira, and Jacob began to beg, but he only continued walking. Jacob checked her pulse, gave CPR and checked her pulse again, but still nothing. Finally the truth began to sink in; she wasn't recovering, and she never would…………………_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jacob screamed. He just had the worst dream ever. He was sweating as if he had just taken a dip in the pool. "What's wrong, daddy?" He heard from the room across the hall. Rosie, pushing Alex in front of her, walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry girls. Daddy just had a bad dream, that's all. Now go back to bed, the both of you." Jacob said to the tired girls. "Oh….. Okay……" Alex said, holding Rosie's hand, leading her back to their room.

Once the girls were safely back in their rooms, Jacob began to think. Was this Mira's forlorn fate? Was this to be true, stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no one caring about the fate of his wife? This thought scared Jacob.

What was to happen now?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, Everyone! Special thx to MysticGypsyGirl for the reviews. U ROCK! R&R!**

Chapter 9:

Jacob led Rosie and Alex to Mira's room. Jacob's heart raced, pounding against his chest. His nightmare about Mira last night had him worried. He was afraid he would walk in and see Mira's lifeless body splayed across the bed.

When Jacob entered the room, Mira was sitting up, reading _Pride and Prejudiced._

"M-Mira?" Her eyes shot up and were filled to the brim with hope.

"Jacob!" Just the sound of her light, tinkling voice shouting his name was the best music to his ears.

Jacob ran to Mira and embraced her in his arm. "Mommy!" Rosie and Alex yelled out. Mira turned around to see two bouncing, six-year-old girls come running towards him.

"Girls! Oh, my nights have been sleepless without knowing you girls are safe." Mira looked at Jacob. "But I still slightly fear not. Your father will keep you safe in any situation." Jacob merely smiled.

Jacob looked at Mira, trying to send a message through his eyes. He wanted Mira alone.

Mira almost instantly got what he was trying to say. "Erm, girls, I think you'd better go into the lobby. Me and your father want to talk…….._alone._"

Rosie and Alex walked out, whispering and giggling as Mira and Jacob drew closer to each other. As they exited the room, Jacob walked closer to Mira.

"Well, erm, Mira, I……….." Jacob was not able to finish his sentence, for Mira had grabbed the back of his head and simply began to kiss him like yesterday, but more passionately.

"Oh, Jacob….. I love you too much…… I simply cannot die and never see you again, I simply cannot……….."

Jacob felt the softness of her breath against his ear. He pulled himself closer. He then found he was crying; sobbing like a baby.

"Mira, I know you will never be far. Besides, our love is everlasting, so it cannot be broken."

Jacob wished with all his heart that his words of love were true. He thought Mira and he were to be here in his arms forever and he got that wrong. He thought Mira was too beautiful for him in the first place, and he, too, was wrong about that.

Was he to be wrong about his words of passion?


End file.
